Smurf Village
See the article at Smurfs Wiki for the comic book and cartoon show canon version. The Smurf Village is the home residence for the Smurfs. It is located in a forest, the exact location of which is unknown to all but Smurfs. Usually humans and non-Smurfs would require the presence of a Smurf to guide them there. In the story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute", Homnibus used "hypno-kinesis" in order to transport Sir Johan and Peewit as close to the village as possible, where they found a Smurf to guide them the rest of the way there. In future visits Sir Johan and Peewit were able to find the village for themselves. Gargamel and other characters who sought after the Smurfs for their evil purposes, however, would only be able to find the village by chance, but otherwise would simply be walking around in circles in the forest trying to find it. The village resembles a patch of large mushrooms, since their houses are built to resemble mushrooms, probably serving as camouflage to unsuspecting passersby. Besides houses, it also has an outdoor theater, a meeting house, a kitchen, a dining hall facility, a playing field for sports games, a hospital or infirmary for treating sick and injured Smurfs, and a field for growing crops. Though about 100 Smurfs live in this village, it appears to be rather small in area size. The Smurf Village is also adjacent to a large body of water that their sailing ship, the S.S. Smurf II, launches off into. As in the case of "The Smurfic Games" cartoon special, the Smurf Village in the story series is regionally divided into east and west, with Smurf language dialects reflecting that region. With Empath living on the northeast part of the village, his natural dialect would be eastern if he were to speak in Smurf. Locations in the Smurf Village in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf series Constant locations * Papa Smurf's laboratory * Greedy's kitchen * Handy's workshop * Hefty's gym * Jokey's Prank Shop * Tailor's clothing shop * Vanity's boutique * Harmony's studio * Painter's studio * Sculptor's studio * Farmer's fields * Scribbler's studio * Spinner's studio * Tapper's Tavern * Biscotti's bakery * Tidy's laundromat * Carpenter's woodshop * Smithy's forgery * Barber's shop * Cobbler's shoe store * Showoff's Smurfy Fashions * Printer's shop * Smurflings' playhouse * Smurf Village Infirmary * Smurf Village Voice * Smurf Village Post Office * Smurf Village Windmill * Smurf Village Recycling Plant * Smurf Village Fire Brigade * Smurfwalk Cafe * Window Vision Studios * Imaginarium * Smurf Theater * Smurf House Of Archives * Speaking mushroom * Smurf Watchtower * Smurf Village Clock Tower Temporary locations * King Smurf's castle (during events of "King Smurf") * First Smurf National Bank (during events of "Smurfing In The Money") * Smurfic Games Stadium (during events of "The Smurfic Games") See Also * List of Smurf Village residences in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf series Category:Locations Category:Smurf Forest locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations